


Fancy a Pint of Beer Mr.Frye?

by Vonkitty



Category: Assassins Creed - Fandom, Assassins Creed Syndicate
Genre: ;), Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Sex, Sexy Time, Smut, lolz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonkitty/pseuds/Vonkitty
Summary: You wish for a drink, but MrFrye thinks otherwise.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Requester](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Requester).



> Please check the Updates work!

Your POV 

I groaned and sat back on my chair. I were in my cart on the train catching up on some work after a day of recklessly running around London. I rolled my eyes and stood up, fancying a pint of beer to get me going.  

I walked out the door and through Evies cart, greeting her as I walked. I opened the door and stepped out, entering Jacobs cart. He did not take notice to me, only kept playing with his hat as he sat on the sofa placed in the middle of his room. 

Just as I placed my hand on the door handle, arms wrapped around my hips. I was pulled close to whom I assumed was Jacob and he then whispered in my ear, "Leaving so soon? Not even a greeting to your fellow Assassin?" 

I bit my lip and let out a laugh, "You'd do the same for a pint of beer, Jacob." 

Jacob scoffed, "Of course – but I'd never with you.." 

He then immediately swooped me off my feet. I let out a laugh as I threw my arms around him to help balance myself. He had picked me up bridal style in his arms and held me close, "You lil' runt!" I jibbed playfully with a huge grin on my face. 

Jacob put on that devilish smirk and carried me over to the couch. He plopped down and sat me on his lap. My arms were wrapped around him tight and I was snuggled up to his shoulder and his chin atop my head.  

Jacob's hands started moving, he was rubbing my sides and my stomach and slowly trailing his hands to my thigh. I loved the little massage when I then felt his hands rub in between my thighs, a warm tingly sensation traveled through my spine. I clicked my tongue and removed my hands from around him, I gently placed my hands on top of his rough ones and tightened my grip. I chuckled as I moved his hands closer to my womanhood and then teased him by suddenly moving his hands up, just below my breasts. 

The breath from Jacobs sigh brushed my neck, "Teasing me?" He joked. 

"Teasing?" I replied trying to act as if I didn’t know what he was implying. 

As I tried to stand up and adjust my position Jacob forcefully grabbed me by the waist, "No, no.. You're not going anywhere. You're mine." He in all seriousness said. 

As he sat me back down I felt Jacobs bulge through his pants, "Excited I see, Jacob?" 

"Hush, love.." He murmured just as he placed a nip on my shoulder and down my arm. 

Jacob then once more trailed his hands down my hips and in between my thighs where he then pulled up my robes and teased me; his fingers gently glided across my panties, tugging at them but not fully moving them to the side.  

I let out a moan to tell him to get on with it and he listened; he moved my panties to the side with such force a little rip could be heard. His soft tipped fingers rubbed across my pussy, him still teasing me with the softest entry of him and the softest clit rub. His lips touched my cheek and then my neck as he slipped his fingers into me; the come hither motion he were doing sent tingles up my spine and a warmth grow near my womanhood. 

I then let out a moan as his thumb started rubbing my clit, he started slowly and then sped up, pleasure filled me as he repeatedly hit my g-spot and rubbed my clit at the same time. I threw my head back onto Jacobs shoulder with my jaw open letting out a groan. He quickly shut me up by placing his lips over mine, his tongue intertwining with mine. 

Jacob slowly pulled his fingers out of my cunt and sucked the juices off of them, "Not fair you're getting all the fun, now is it?" 

I giggled and stepped up off  his lap, "Well, lets let you have some fun, shall we?" 

Jacob smirked as I bent over top of him. I unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his shoulders, soon he was bare chested and only his lower half were covered, "Excited?" I chirped as I ran my fingers over his groin.  

"How could I not?" Jacob exclaimed, "With you here.. Of course I am." 

I bit my lip and smirked, I then fell to my knees and unbuttoned his trousers, I pulled out his cock and started running my hand up and down his shaft; I continued to do this faster and faster as Jacob let out some groans, I then placed my lips on the tip of his cock and removed my hands from his shaft. I sucked his cock and grazed the side of his shaft with my lips. I then continued to suck him off, making sure I went as deep as I could, his cock rubbing on my cheeks and hitting the back of my throat every so often making me gag just a little but giving utmost pleasure to him. 

As he let out a huge moan he rested his hand on to top of my head, pushing down so my lips touched the end of his cock and his tip touched my throat. He held me in that position for a minute or so and then I pushed myself up and panted for air; spit flew from the air and covered his cock as well as my hands and my chin.  

Without haste I stood up and started unbuttoning my shirt in front of Jacob, he had that lustful and devilish smirk on him, he was touching himself, slowly running his hand up and down his cock as he watched me strip for him. 

I unbuttoned my shirt and slowly removed it from my body revealing my bra, which I left on for a tease. I moved my hips left and right as I removed my trousers from my legs. I did a little spin as I then walked on over to him, I sat over him with both my legs on his sides, almost wrapped around his back. I took one of my hands and placed it on his shoulder and use my other hand to move my panties to the side. I lifted myself up as Jacob positioned his cock under me, I wiggled my hips in order to help guide his cock inside of me. 

I let out a loud moan as hick cock rubbed against the walls of my cunt. I started bouncing up and down on top of him and continuously let out moans as his cock hit me in all the good places, as out skin constantly rubbed against each other. I removed one hand from his shoulder and started rubbing my clit. Tingles flew up my spine and my legs tensed as warmth gathered near my womanhood and then released into my body. 

Jacob groaned and mumbled something under his breath, he sat his head back on the sofa and rubbed his hands on my bare skin, gently caressing me. He eventually moved his hands down to my ass and dug his nails into me, "God, I love you." He mumbled, breaking in between words to let out a small grunt. 

"I love you.." I murmured in response trying not to let out a giant moan so I could finish my sentence. 

He let out a laugh and removed his hands from my arse and replacing them on my breasts, unhooking the back and removing it from my body, he replaced his hands on the front of my breats toying with my nipples, squeezing and rubbing them before he started to suck on them. 

I clenched my eyes as I orgasmed from all the pleasure he was giving me, "Aghh.." I mumbled as I cummed all over his cock.  

I licked my lips and set my hands on his cheeks pulling him close to kiss him as I kept bouncing on his dick. Jacob kissed back but pulled away as he told me to get on my hands and knees to switch up positions.  

I did as he asked and fell to my hands and knees to the ground, he grabbed my arse and inserted his cock into me. He was pounding me from the back as hard as he could, our skin slapping against each other, which was all you could hear, besides the various moans, groans, grunts and squeals we both gave out.  

I could feel his cock bound against the ending of my cunt and his and furiously rubbing my clit making my whole body tense up and me choke from all the sounds I were trying to let out at once. His vacant hand wrapped around me and groped my breast as hard as he could.  

He continued in this position for a while until he let out a huge groan and pulled out, where he then turned me over on my back, touched himself until he cummed all over my breasts before he fell atop of me and started kissing me with such passion and fire.  

I reached an arm out and grabbed his shirt which I had previously there on the floor and pushed him off of me, I threw it on and buttoned it up as he buttoned his trousers. 

We were both panting but shut each other up as we continued our kissing session. He was wrapped atop of me and holding me tight as he could. 

Our continuous mumbles of 'I love yous' inspire us to cuddle even more. Jacob was laid down on the sofa and I on top of him with my head buried into his chest and my hand running up and down his chest. Jacob playing with my hair and I observing his muscles and tracing them with my fingers. 

**Author's Note:**

> Better than a beer, eh?


End file.
